


conversations with a lonely girl

by sssammich



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Complete, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Santana pours her heart out to Brittany, she takes a trip to visit Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversations with a lonely girl

**Author's Note:**

> prompted with: “Conversations with a lonely girl”. the prompt was a great title, so i kept it.

Matt finds Santana at his doorstep.   
  
She sits on the second step, her legs together, her arms crossed over them.  
  
She’s about the last person that he expects to be here, let alone this late at night. If anything, the last he expects of her was back in Lima, months ago, when he left. But she’s here now and he’s coming up empty handed.   
  
He looks around his front lawn and right up at his own house. His parents are most likely inside, unaware that there is some teenage girl sitting on their porch with tearstained cheeks.   
  
It’s getting late and he has a midterm tomorrow, but she’s sitting right in front of him looking so lost. He doesn’t have a choice. The Civil War is just going to have to get in line, right behind a crying girl. Besides, he knows what happened then. But this, he has no idea.   
  
He chews on his lip and walks up to her, shouldering his book bag.   
  
“Santana?” he asks. Her head jerks up and she sniffles a bit, straightening herself out.   
  
“Matt,” she says as he gets up from the step and waits for him to walk up to her. She clasps her hands together, anxious.   
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I, uh-” she begins to explain but stops. She takes a deep breath, looks at him in the eye and tries again. “I needed to get away from Lima for a couple of hours.”  
  
“I’d say you’re pretty far away,” he offers, looking around him.   
  
“I just needed to get out of that dumbass town.”   
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it was getting too small.”  
  
He chews the inside of his cheeks. He knows all too well that feeling, but he’s long gone from there. But she’s not and he feels useless. So he opts for something else.   
  
“Do you wanna come in?”  
  
She shakes her head and crosses her arms. “No. I just. I don’t want anybody else to see me right now.”  
  
“Well, you can’t just stay on my porch.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Have you eaten?” he asks, readjusting the bag on his shoulder.  
  
“No.” He nods to himself knowing that’s a good a direction for this as any.   
  
“Okay, let’s go get you some food. Can you give me five minutes?”  
  
Santana nods. He smiles and rushes inside. He drops his stuff in his room and checks on his younger sister.   
  
When he comes back, a part of him is glad that Santana’s still there waiting for him. Another part of him is disappointed that she’s still around because he doesn’t know how to take care of crying pretty girls.   
  
He ends up driving her car because she just looks exhausted. He is, too, but he’s not the one having a life crisis. Well, he doesn’t know if she’s having a life crisis or not, but no girl in her right mind will drive three hours just to sit in front of someone’s doorstep for some fresh air. Lima gets tough, but not worth it to spend all that time and effort getting away if you have to come back.   
  
They reach an IHOP and get seated at a booth. He orders pancakes. He’s nervous because it’s not a date, but it still feels like it. One of those dates where he knows there won’t be a second date. It’s an overwhelming situation that he wishes he can call in for help, like that millionaire show. He wants to phone a friend.   
  
She orders eggs and bacon but she doesn’t eat it when it arrives in front of her. He asks why and she just says that it’s confusing.   
  
“Eggs and bacon are confusing?”  
  
“It’s salty, it’s sweet. It’s confusing.”   
  
He wipes the confusion off of his eyebrows. She’s starting to sound like Brittany. Then he figures it out. He should’ve known a lot sooner especially when Santana is by herself across from him.   
  
He wants to ask what happened, but he decides chewing on his pancakes is his best option.   
  
“Quinn would be so mad at you for playing with your bacon like that,” he says, trying to get her attention elsewhere. She stops fiddling with the strip of bacon and looks up at him.   
  
“I’m in love with Brittany.”  
  
He expects a snarky remark about Quinn or something bitter against Coach Sylvester. He doesn’t expect a confession.  
  
“But she loves Artie.”  
  
He’s glad there is pancake in his mouth. He has nothing worthy to say. He wonders if he can call a friend right now. Like Mike. Or Puck. Anybody. When he gets the nerve to try, the waitress comes back to refill their water. He looks up at her in her uniform, unaware that she has simultaneously saved him from having to say anything at that point and ruining what little built up courage he had to try and talk to Santana.   
  
When the waitress leaves, so does his confidence and they’re sitting in a booth, wordlessly not eating. She looks out the window and he wonders what she could possibly be seeing when it’s just darkness outside and it’s only her reflection she sees. Maybe that’s what she’s looking at. He wants to know, but he doesn’t know what he would do if she tells him.  
  
“I used to have a crush on you,” he says before he even has any time to think about the words. She looks up at him and snorts. He has no idea what he’s going to say next, but he looks at her directly and starts shaking his head. “I thought up all these ways to ask you out. Not try to hook up with you, but ask you out. My mom even tried helping me out. Should’ve known it was hopeless. Way to go, Santana. Could’ve saved me all the trouble if I had known you were in love with twinkle toes.”   
  
She stares right up at him and he’s concerned that he just said the wrong thing. Before he can open his mouth, she busts out laughing loudly that the five other people in the establishment turn their heads at the noise. She’s laughing so hard that he can’t help but join in. Soon, they’re just laughing hysterically, banging on the table and holding onto their stomach. At one point, when he places his hand on the table, it falls on top of a fork and sent it flying across the table and onto the floor. That only caused them to go in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. There are tears in both of their eyes and they struggle to get themselves under control. It’s not until the waitress comes back with a sour look on her face that they calm themselves down. Barely.  
  
“Wanna get out of here?” she asks and he nods, leaving a couple of bills before jetting out into the cold night air.   
  
He drives to the gas station and gets them two fudgecicles before parking at the edge of the school parking lot and sitting on the bleachers.   
  
“I don’t know how to get her back,” she says as she takes a small bite on her fudgecicle.   
  
“Just be yourself.”  
  
“Don’t you think I tried that?”  
  
He laughs at her. “Not really, no.”  
  
They’re back into silence and he wonders if that’s the wrong thing to say. He wants to take it back, but she shakes her head. “Yeah, you’re right.”   
  
“Give her some time, I guess.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
They’re silent again.   
  
“I just miss her.”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
When they get to another bout of silence, it’s more comfortable.   
  
“How’s your fudgecicle?” she asks.   
  
“Delicious. Yours?”  
  
“Best ever.”   
  
He collects their fudgecicle sticks and throws it in a nearby bin. When he turns around she’s already up on her feet and only a couple of steps away. Before he can even move, she lunges forward and hugs him. He doesn’t even think about it, just wraps his arms right around her.  
  
He wants to say they stood there for hours, but he knows it couldn’t have been more than five minutes. He remembers slowly rubbing her back and the two of them gently rocking back and forth. He can’t do words, but he can do this. It reminds him of the time when he sacrificed football for glee club and she excitedly jumped into his arms. He might not have a crush on her anymore, but he knows that he misses her.   
  
“I should get going,” she says when she pulls herself back and looks up at him. “It’s almost four. I have school in the morning.”   
  
He’s surprised at how much time has passed and yet, it feels like they accomplished nothing. “You can always stay and rest up. It’s a long drive.”  
  
“I should go.” He nods and pulls away, extending his arm to motion for her to walk first.  
  
She doesn’t, at least not until after she places a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
“But what about-” he says, when they break apart.   
  
“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner that I was in love with her,” she says cutting him off. “I didn’t really know how to deal with it.”   
  
He laughs before waving his hand. “I’m over it.”  
  
“Duh. I’m a great kisser,” she says with a wide smile. She kisses him again and when they break apart, she pats him on the chest. “I mean, thanks.”   
  
He just nods again and offers her a genuine smile.   
  
They walk back to the car. He opens the door to her car and climbs in the driver’s seat. They get back to the front of his house and they both exit so she can get into the driver’s seat. “Give me back my keys,” she says but he knows to really mean thanks. He wordlessly hands the keys back to her and opens the door for her.  
  
“Drive safely, Santana.” She offers him a smile and it’s still one of the prettiest one he’s ever seen. He stands in the middle of his street and waves at her until her car turns the corner. He stands in the middle of the street eve after her car has been long gone. He checks his watch before he places his hands in his pockets and kicks a small pebble from the sidewalk. The Civil War is going to have to get in line behind his sleep.   
  
A couple of months later, Matt finds Santana at his doorstep. But for completely different circumstances.   
  
It’s 11:30 in the morning and she has a smile on her face. He looks around before pulling the ear buds out of his ears. When he gets closer, she stands from her spot. “I owe you breakfast. And a fudgecicle.”  
  
“You’d have to wait. I need to shower and get ready.”  
  
Her smile is mischievous. “I can wait. Besides, they’re not here yet.”  
  
“They?”  
  
“Mike and Brittany.”  
  
“They’re coming?”  
  
“Yeah. So hurry up. Brunch isn’t gonna last forever.”  
  
He walks right up beside her and raises an eyebrow. “So you two…”  
  
“We’re good.”  
  
He nods. “Good.”   
  
She smiles up at him.

“Yeah.”


End file.
